Unexpected
by MissAlisterCroft
Summary: A little random aside from my main story. No real point, just curious to see what people think. Jordi X Reader PWP. Well, a little plot does show up. Unintentionally.


AN: Okay, so since last night my Inbox has been flooded with 10 requests from readers for something with Jordi. I had a feeling I'd get a response. I didn't know it would be that much.. in so little time.. Oddly enough, these people who request don't review =) So, I expect some reviews here guys! =P I'm kinda feeling the need to write this, I can't tell you how many times I've tried searching for a character match and there is NOTHING written so.. I'm taking the liberty of filling that empty space.

So I haven't checked the Watch Dogs Wikia in a while, but thanks for a reviewer mentioning it, I went and checked it out again and discovered that Jordi leads a gang of assassins who tend to chase Aiden down and try to kill him (I've also since learned how to spell his name properly) Soo, naturally the prompt flashed in my head =O Y'know, _doing_ something you shouldn't? =) So, again, my 4th attempt at a Lemon and my 1st attempt at this style. Braving new territory here.. I've used a couple of lines from my other fics. I have no idea how this is.. oh, just read. =)

– – Page Breaker – –

'We don't hang out, because we'd kill each other.'

The words echoed in your head.

Now you knew why Aiden felt that way.

They were both strong personalities. They probably went head to head on a lot of things.

You didn't mind a strong man, probably part of why you worked with Aiden so often.

He never seemed interested though.

But, it seemed like Jordi was.

You'd thrown a couple looks at him over the past few weeks. He seemed to take note that you were interested, but he'd never done anything to follow through.

That was how you guessed you ended up in the situation you were now in. By asking for it.

You'd been startled and jumped a bit when the door flew open and hit the wall creating a loud noise that you were sure could be heard over the subway train as it ran on it's track past the apartment you were in.

You looked up to see who'd come in.

'What the fuck?' you asked menacingly when you saw who was there.

He didn't answer, instead he slammed the door and started to make his way over to you.

'So, you just barge in, break my door – ah..'

He'd taken a fist-full of your hair and sharply yanked your head back, letting his fingers tangle in it at the back of your head. You swallowed deliberately and tried to fight the tears brimming at the corners of your eyes.

'Why are you protecting him?'

So, this is why he was upset.

You had probably beaten up his men when you'd rescued Aiden from the latest situation he'd become a part of downtown.

You'd no doubt racked him up quite an mass of charges when you put a few dents in their cars from driving into them repeatedly to get them out of your way.

He took the exposed position he'd created to trail harsh kisses and bites along your neck, probably leaving marks on your skin that would be difficult to explain later.

'You were trying to kill him.' you responded boldly as his hand ran down your back to hold your rear in his hands and pull you tightly against his growing erection.

'_I_ didn't try to kill him.' he argued back.

'You sent _your_ men.'

'It was a job.'

'So you turn on a friend?' you tried to look at him but he wouldn't have it.

'Why do you care?' he asked, seeming genuinely curious.

'I trust him.'

His grip on your hair relaxed and allowed you to tilt your head forward.

'You don't trust me?'

You stared him straight in the eyes and shook your head.

'I can fix that.' he stated confidently.

He grabbed your wrists and pulled them harshly behind your back.

You struggled for a moment before relinquishing control to him.

Leaning down to kiss you as he transferred his grip further up your arms.

A pleased noise left him as your lips part under the pressure he put on them.

Tongues brushed, turning hot and fast quicker than you'd anticipated.

When he bent down to grab onto your thighs to lift, you let your legs wrap tight around his waist. You wound your arms around his neck once they were free.

You felt his hands flex on you and the feel of his nails digging into your thighs wrapped around his hips hurt a little, but it felt good.

You pulled back from his mouth to look at him.

You bit down on your lip when he leaned forward and let his teeth close around your earlobe. He flicked his tongue over the soft skin before he let go and started kissing down your neck.

You shifted against him. You rolled your hips as you clung to him.

He groaned against your neck as you shifted your legs to lock your ankles around his waist.

You felt your back collide with the wall and him press tightly to you.

'Haven't you ever heard of patience?' you chided at his inability to wait until you were in the bedroom.

'I have,' he went to work on unfastening the button on your jeans and slipping his hand into your pants.

Your back arched instinctively as his fingers slid over the wet flesh.

'I wasn't born with it.'

You spread your legs as much as you could as his touch against you grew firmer, a low moan escaped you when he found your clit. He worked the sensitive spot, increasing your urge to cry out.

His mouth quickly found yours and effectively silenced all the sounds you were starting to let escape.

His tongue curled around yours as he deepened the kiss. The strokes and teasing as his fingers worked between your thighs was absolutely killing you.

'You're so wet.' He whispered, moving to the soft skin just under your jaw as his nose bumped against the crook of your neck.

'Fuck,' you barked out as you gathered all the focus you could muster and pushed him away from you, dropping your feet to the floor, you wobbled but quickly regained balance as you leaned against the wall.

You moved your hands to the side of your pants and lifted your hips off the wall and shoved the material down sending your underwear along with it.

As soon as you were free from the unwanted clothing you grabbed his jacket collar and dragged him back toward you for a fierce kiss.

You worked at pulling him back toward your bedroom, in between swipes of your tongue, pulling off your shirt as you went.

You struggled a bit with his jacket, he gladly shrugged out of it for you. The buttons on his shirt quickly popped open and you threw it from his shoulders, momentarily catching his hands as it fell to the floor.

His skin was blazed against yours, he was so warm. You couldn't help lifting your hips to rub against his erection. He hissed softly before catching you unconsciously licking your lip.

That seemed to set something off in him as he kissed you again, this time more savage than before.

Sending you tumbling onto the edge of the bed with a final push, you caught yourself and steadied.

You reached up and fumbled for a moment with the buckle on his belt, but you quickly figured out how to work it and pulled it from the loops and pushed them over his hips and down to the floor.

He followed your movement as you leaned back onto the bed.

You let your legs spread around his hips as he settled himself in between them.

Even though you knew what was coming you still bucked when he thrust into you. You could feel his body shuddering as he sank deeper into you.

Your hands flew up to his shoulders for something to hang on to. He stilled himself for a moment before he slowly pulled back, the slick friction caused your fingers to dig into his shoulders.

You lifted your hips to meet his thrust as he slid back in.

Squeezing your eyes tightly shut and biting onto your lower lip as he moved on you harder.

A whimper escaped you as his thrusts became more powerful, rocking you against the bed

You let your back arch up into him.

When you felt him rubbing against your clit you lost any small resistance you had on your control and barely managed to contain your cry as you writhed under him.

Your nails went to his back as your thighs squeezed onto his hips tightly as he kept thrusting into you.

White hot pleasure was crashing through you.

His movements were harder now, you could feel his thrusts getting erratic as you clenched around him.

You heard a low groan, then yourself gasping as he bit down on your shoulder as he shuddered above you.

Your head tilted back and your mouth opened in a silent cry of ecstasy as he pulled back to watch you.

Muscles inside you jumped and twitched as you came.

The pull your body had on him must have been overwhelming as you felt his hips slam into yours for a final time before he was climaxing, releasing into your body.

You could feel his heart pounding against your chest, as you opened your mouth to pant for air as you still trembled with pleasure.

You flinched when you felt him pull back and kiss the side of your face.

You wrapped your hands around his bare shoulders applied light pressure with your thigh on his hip.

You successfully tilted to the side and laid your cheek against his collarbone.

You were glad when you felt his arm wrap around your waist keeping you next to him securely.

It was an unfamiliar action, but you were comfortable with it.

**– Sometime Later – **

After you'd fixed yourself up from your encounter as best you could you shrugged into your jacket, grabbed your keys from the counter and headed for the front door.

As you got nearer you could hear a voice talking in the hallway.

Was Jordi was still here?

It wasn't likely he was making small talk with any of your neighbors, they all worked or were out most of the time. It didn't bother you. It just meant that nobody knew you had questionable contacts, or risky taste in men.

'Yeah, I dealt with it.'

You leaned against the wall next to the door and continued to listen.

'I'll get him this time. He won't manage to escape.'

You heard the phone click shut. He obviously didn't want to talk to the person on the other line anymore it seemed.

The sound of it buzzing a moment later had your attention piqued again.

'Hello – Aiden.. their coming. Mm' – hm. West Road. – – Now. – I'd move if I was you.'

So, Jordi was playing both sides.

Protecting Aiden when the moment was opportune, and chasing him down when the money was good enough.

You opened the door and braced your hand against the door frame as you leaned against it and gave him an unimpressed look. He turned around and made eye contact with you.

He knew he'd been caught.

'I'll call you back later.'

– – Page Breaker – –

AN: Hopefully that filled some deep, dark need within us all to see Jordi unleashed. This will be a one-time thing until the game is released. I don't want to get too invested in this before I know what kinda role he plays in the game. =P It's kinda fun to be the first for a lot of things up here though. You can still see my love of Aiden coming first as it seeps into this fic. I can't help it! He'll always be my favorite =D I don't know where the twist at the end came from. Just my hopeful love of the Character Jordi and that he _isn't_ out to destroy the master hacker =O That and I couldn't think of a better ending so I ran with this one O.o I don't know. Something still doesn't fit. I wrote him this way, but the more I think about it I don't see it.. I could just be driving myself crazy. Oh jeez, I feel really stupid posting this =P I'm really trying here people =| I type out uncoordinated chunks of writing and then I organize it in the sequence I want it and THEN I work on typing description better so excuse me if there seem to be any random jumps? I try to smooth out all the kinks before I post, but sometimes they sneak in there.

So, review and let me know how I'm doing. Is this a good idea? Bad idea? Description need practice? Am I on the right track? Should I buy a car? A plane ticket? =)


End file.
